The Choice
by Wemmabby
Summary: "The heart can be a dark, unforgiving place. Dreams can come true there, but they can also be broken. Feelings can push you over the edge. There are feelings that you can't control; feelings that you wish you didn't have. Those feelings are wrong, in every sense of the word. You wish you could stop them, but you can't."


Daphne is stunned by the extremely difficult choice she must make. She must choose between two smoking hot babes, Jorge and Campbell. They both have odd, memorable names, so that's a start. Daphne decides to makes a pros and cons list for each piece of man meat.

**JORGE**

**PROS:** _sexy, fit, went to college, compassionate, cute, adorable, hunky, intelligent, accepting, helpful, prepared, great with kids, Hispanic, sexy, fit, went to college, doctor, my mother will like him._

**CONS:** _as far as I'm concerned, nothing!_

Daphne giggles. Jorge is just _so _perfect! Her mind cascades like a waterfall into the Campbell zone. Sweet, daring Campbell. So innocent, yet so brave. Sexy brave.

**CAMPBELL**

**PROS:** _sweet, caring, funny, charismatic, adorable, so ungraceful that it isn't even funny, brave, courageous, determined, amazing, perfect, unafraid to take life-threatening risks._

**CONS:** _in a wheel chair, reminds me of the kids I used to babysit, Kathryn likes him, unafraid to take life-threatening risks._

Daphne stops there. Her decision is obvious. She picks Jorge.

He may not be the most "look at me, I beat all the odds" or "I'm brain damaged and in a wheel chair, but I'm still going to volunteer for my community" type of person, but he does like her, and she likes him back. He's a good guy. He's not special, he's just normal. But he's a good guy. Daphne decides to give him a chance.

She shows up at his doorstep the next day with a box of drug-store chocolates and fake flowers, hoping to spark his love for her so they can have sex, right then and there in his doorway. She sighs, just thinking about it. She'll be able to run her fingers across his chest, and rub his abs, and everything. And she can touch him wherever she wants.

Jorge walks out, wearing only a towel around his waist. He's followed by a thin, blonde girl, who's in her bra and panties. Daphne can feel her heart breaking. The girl scowls at her as she notices the novelty gifts in Daphne's hands. Daphne is on the verge of tears.

"Daph? What are you-" Jorge is cut off by Daphne throwing the chocolates onto the lawn and running away as fast as she can.

"And who is that?" asks the suspicious-looking blonde girl behind him. "Your girlfriend?"

Jorge pretends to laugh. "Come on, Tamara. She's with someone else."

Tamara nudges him, hard and playfully. "That's bull. She brought you chocolates and everything!" Tamara exits through the front door, 75% of her body unclothed, and grabs the now smushed chocolates. She pops one into her mouth. "Mmm. Delicious."

"Hey, those were mine," Jorge says, trying to snatch them out of her hands. He is unsuccessful. Tamara is too sharp. "Come on, just give them back." Tamara grins and shoves a handful of melted chocolate into her mouth, totally pigging out. She does this all the time. Jorge is surprised that she doesn't weigh three-hundred pounds.

"Sorry," she says with her mouth full. She chews obnoxiously and swallows. "They were heavenly, Jorge, just heavenly. I wish you could've had a taste."

"Shut up, Tamara."

"You're such a player!" she exclaims, messing up his hair. "You've got me and now you've got her. Who's next, the elderly woman down the street?"

Jorge sighs. "I told you that I wasn't like that."

"Actions speak louder than words," she mumbles under her breath.

"Hey! I heard that!"

Tamara strides back into the house. "And I'm well aware!" Jorge chortles. What is he ever going to do with her?

* * *

The heart can be a dark, unforgiving place. Dreams can come true there, but they can also be broken. Feelings can push you over the edge. There are feelings that you can't control; feelings that you wish you didn't have. Those feelings are wrong, in every sense of the word. You wish you could stop them, but you can't.

Daphne has _those _feelings. She has them for Jorge, even though she knows she can't have him. That's the worst pain of all. She considers resorting to Campbell, but quickly realizes how big of a mistake that would be. If she leads Campbell on, what happens when Jorge's finally single again and she can start dating him? Would her relationship with Campbell be completely destroyed?

She decides to never date Campbell because he's not the one she really wants to be with. Daphne wants Jorge, and only Jorge. But Tamara wants Jorge, too.

Tamara, and her amazing legs and her developing abs, and her florescent blonde hair. Daphne is just…herself. She's nothing special. She's just some deaf girl who's desperate for a date.

She goes back to the drawing board. She pulls her notebook out of her purse and scans over her pros and cons list for Jorge.

**CONS:** _as far as I'm concerned, nothing!_

She groans. She was so stupid. Daphne immediately scribbles it out and writes in,

_Is seeing someone else._

She has to find a way to get with Jorge. She could eliminate Tamara, blackmail her…or maybe Tamara isn't the one she should be messing with. Maybe she just needs to prove to Jorge that Tamara isn't such a great person after all.

But first, she's going to need some glue.


End file.
